icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fencer
Fencer is the shipping pair of Freddie 'and 'Spencer (F/'reddie + Sp/'encer) on the show iCarly. Freddie has a crush on Spencer's sister and the two have grown closer over the years. The two often spend time together, and Spencer appears to be Freddie's father figure, since Freddie's actual father is never mentioned. The name could also be a reference to how Spencer taught Freddie how to fence in iFence instead of being called Speddie '''( '''Sp/encer and Fr/'eddie' ). Speddie sounds a bit too close to Seddie to use. "Fencer" moments Season 1 iWant More Viewers: *Spencer and Freddie team together against Sam and Carly to see who can get the most viewers. Freddie and spencer made a bill board iWill Date Freddie: *Freddie asks Spencer for advice for his first date. *Spencer manages to hypnotize Freddie with just words. *Spencer acts as Freddie's butler during the date. iDon't Want to Fight: *Spencer tries to give Freddie some advice on how to fix things between Carly and Sam. *Spencer shows Freddie his new fish feeder, but it almost kills another of Spencer's fish. iFence: *Spencer and Freddie spend some guy time together by fencing. *Freddie reveals it was cool hanging out with a guy for once. *Spencer supports Freddie in his fencing match against Doug Toder. Season 2 iStage an Intervention: *Freddie along with Carly and Sam help Spencer overcome his obsession with Pack Rat. *Freddie was there for spencer at the pac rat champion ship game iGive Away a Car: *Freddie and Spencer both love the movie "Galaxy Wars." *Freddie and Spencer exchage friendly banter over the show ( Sam considers it "Dorks Gone Wild" ). iTake on Dingo: *Freddie and Spencer search for the frozen head of Charles Dingo. *They end up running away after discovering the head. *and at the hotel there were freaked out. iTwins: *Spencer tells Freddie not to feel bad about thinking there was a Clown Day at school. *Spencer explains how his friends tricked him into thinking it was Naked Day and tells Freddie to never play dodgeball naked. Freddie says "he gets it." Season 3 iCarly Awards: *Freddie tells Spencer about the European swimsuit models in the lobby. *later Spencer yelled at freddie that the swim suit models were Dudes iQuit iCarly: *Freddie reveals that he once helped give Spencer a sponge bath so Spencer could watch TV. *Freddie helps Spencer see the TV from his bathroom. *Freddie discovers that Spencer has a birthmark on his butt. *Spencer and Freddie work together to save Carly and Sam. *After saving the girls, Spencer and Freddie hug and repeatedly pat each other on the back. iMove Out: *Spencer lets Freddie spend the night with him because Freddie is scared to sleep in his new apartment by himself. *Freddie gently and playfully slaps Spencer with his pillow. iSaved Your Life: *Spencer is concerned after he finds out Freddie was hit by a taco truck and calls Mrs. Benson. *Spencer along with Carly visit Freddie in his room. Spencer loves that Freddie's toes stick out of his cast and goes "This little piggy went to market. And this little piggy got hit by a truck." iWas a Pageant Girl: *Spencer talks Freddie into going on a double-date with him. *Freddie and Spencer compete in a game of "What Am I?" with their dates. *They are so wrapped up in the game that they ignore their two dates who end up leaving. *At the end of the episode they start another game, after Carly and Sam spoil their first game. "Fencer" Fanfics The Daring Duo-Ice Cream, Galaxy Wars, and perfectly timed plans. Freddie and Spencer escape the girl talk. Rated K+. Honesty-Sometimes time doesn't heal the wounds. Rated T. Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4